Growing Up
by Liah-chan
Summary: Kai notices just HOW MUCH Tyson really has grown up... [TyKa]


Liah: Sorry I haven't been updating my other fics... but I really have writers block

Kai: Yes, you said already

Liah: -pouts- I know that... but I'm apologising again, so this is a little one shot I did the other night as an apology in a way ; I hope you enjoy anyway...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Beyblade

Warning: Yaoi content, don't like don't read...

* * *

**Growing Up **

Kai observed Tyson from the spot on the tree. He watched as Tyson's mouth opened as he screamed out happily to Max; nothing new there. The way his eyes shined with happiness; nothing new there. The way his skin was naturally tanned; nothing new there either...

And finally...the way his lithe figure moved. Now that _**was** _new. Tyson had lost weight; he'd stopped eating so much now and had started practising kendo more often.

Kai nervously licked his lips as he watched Tyson. Tyson enthusiastically punched the air and his top rode up showing some of the smooth skin underneath. Kai's eyes narrow as they travelled up and down Tyson's form in concentration.

For the time Kai realised something about Tyson...something he always thought he'd never think about the younger...

Tyson had grown up...a lot...

...Physically...

He licked his lips again, only this time it wasn't due to nerves. It was because he was finding the show in front of him quite interesting...

He shifted in his position slightly as his gaze lowered down to Tyson's feet. They were a reasonable size for someone his age...and Kai couldn't stop himself from thinking of the saying to do with a guys shoe size...

He blushed, after a few minutes of shaking his head to rid himself of the hentai thoughts that plagued his mind he turned his attention back to Tyson, who at that point had decided to bend over to tie his shoe lace.

Kai immediately lost all train of normal thought as his eyes widened, his mouth dropping open as he stared at Tyson's butt.

Tyson's perfectly 'wants-to-be-squeezed' butt...

He had to hastily wipe his mouth as drool threatened to fall.

And _Kai Hiwatari_ doesn't _drool_...

He licked his lips again and shifted to get more comfortable as he noticed something about himself that shouldn't be happening...especially about one of his team-mates.

But... Kai reminded himself...Tyson _had_ grown up. No matter how much he tried to deny it, it was true...

As he brought his gaze back to Tyson he noticed that the younger had stood up and was holding something that looked like a gun, a water gun Kai corrected himself. He glanced at Max; who Tyson was currently talking with and noticed he was holding one too.

It was the middle of summer so therefore understandable for them to have a waterfight so Kai shrugged it off.

He was brought back into a hazed train of thought however when Hilary; without Tyson noticing had come up behind him and dunked a bucket full of water over his head completely drenching him.

And Tyson had _truly_ grown up. Kai noted.

Tyson's now wet clothing clung to his skin, outlining his new formed muscles perfectly. Kai blushed hastily as he noticed something else that had been outlined and he couldn't help himself from thinking, or more accurately wondering just how big Tyson was.

'The shoes were definitely misleading' Kai mused.

Tyson had **_completely_** grown up.

He watched the younger as he screamed at Hilary in frustration before stomping into the dojo; slamming the door behind him.

Kai blinked as he looked down at himself. Blushing a furious shade of red as he noticed he had gotten turned on; by _Tyson_ no less...

He nervously licked his lips. How was he going to get to his room without anyone noticing? He pondered.

Slowly he got into a crouching position on the tree moving so he could jump down. He could always just run for it...

Deciding to do just that he jumped from the tree, landing perfectly, but he tripped as he started to run off, blushing hastily as Max unleashed the water gun on him.

Kai's eyes widened.

Something had become very apparent about him...

...something that shouldn't have...

Hilary quickly averted her eyes, her face bright red and Max chuckled nervously, grinning knowingly at the same time.

"So you noticed too?" He drawled. "How much he's grown up?" Kai gulped nervously and Hilary just looked confused.

"Wha? Max what are you talking about?" Hilary asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kai said coldly. "Now if you ex-"

"Hmm you can't hide it Kai, we have _proof_ that you noticed" Max cut him off slyly.

Kai blushed noticing he was probably seeming like traffic lights at the moment and proceeded to move his scarf to cover himself as best as he could.

"You're wrong" He decided after a while. Hilary just blinked at the two not understanding what either were talking about.

"Huh?" She mumbled and blinked as Max's grin turned wicked.

"You saw the way the water made his clothes cling to him and got turned on right?" Max poked his leader in the shoulder who now resembled a tomato.

Kai's throat went dry.

"I..." He started, how could he possibly get out of this?

Hilary's eyes widened in realisation...

"Tyson!" She yelled in understanding. Kai stared at her in horror as he heard the door of the dojo go.

"Yeah?" Tyson called back as he peered outside. Tyson's eyes widened as he noticed Kai, or more specifically something about Kai that Kai had failed to cover well. He instantly blushed. "Uh Kai?" He questioned, clearing his throat in embarrassment. "You need the bathroom?"

Kai's blush intensified and he glared at Max who smirked in reply.

"Sure go on Kai...after all you may need to get your problem sorted out soon" Max grinned.

Kai's fist shook slightly and he hastily walked into the dojo, slamming the bathroom door behind him to take a cold shower.

Tyson blushed hotly as he watched Kai go into the bathroom. It seemed that his and Max's plan had worked. Max winked at him before tugging Hilary from the dojo to give them more privacy.

Tyson nervously licked his lips and walked over to the bathroom door and lightly knocked on it. "Kai?" He called out, receiving a grunt in response.

Kai was obviously still embarrassed.

"Kai...I...uh" Tyson scratched his head in thought. Now that it had come to this he didn't know what to say. His eyes widened as he heard a small moan come from the bathroom and he shut his mouth. Not daring to say anything.

After a couple of minutes silence Kai began to think Tyson had left him alone. He slowly dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist.

When he opened the door he expected the corridor to be empty...but upon noticing Tyson he blushed.

"I thought you'd left" He said bluntly. Tyson grinned, shrugging the coldness of Kai's voice off.

"Well..." Tyson's grin seemed to turn wicked. "I wanted to make sure you didn't need any **_help_** with anything" He hinted.

Kai's breath hitched and he backed into the wall, suddenly realising how revealed he was he blushed further.

"Ah Tyson..." His voice was raspy showing the dryness in his throat.

"Hmm?" Tyson mumbled as he stepped closer to Kai, mentally grinning in amusement at how petrified Kai looked at the moment. Kai looked like a deer caught in the headlights as Tyson pressed himself against him.

"You've grown up" Tyson mumbled, his breath tickling Kai's' skin. Kai blushed and turned his head to the side, still keeping his eyes on Tyson's.

"Why are you doing this?" Kai questioned; eyes downcast as he figured Tyson was playing around with his head. He blinked in surprise as he felt Tyson's fingers against his chin, forcing him to face him.

"Because..." Tyson whispered. "We're old enough to understand now...we've _grown up_" He hinted for a second time, suddenly everything worked out in Kai's head. Slapping himself on the head he groaned.

"The water was done on purpose wasn't it?" Tyson smirked and nodded. "But I still don't get why me?" Tyson smiled and brushed some of Kai's bangs away.

"Because it's always been you...I just didn't realise why until recently." He whispered.

"And why's that?" Kai asked; his voice oddly even more hoarse.

"Because..." Tyson's eyes shut briefly, preparing himself. "Because..." He repeated more firmly. "I'm in love with you"

Kai's eyes widened and his breath hitched. "Y-you?" He stuttered. "M-me?" He tried coughing but his throat continued to be dry. "I-I d-don't know w-what to say" He shivered slightly and Tyson pressed closer.

"For now you could just say you'll give it a chance?" Tyson asked hopefully. His fingertip of his index finger trailed a lazy pattern down Kai's bare chest as Tyson stared up at Kai with hopeful eyes.

Kai realised then that he already knew Tyson had grown up physically for a while now...it was...that Tyson had grown up mentally the reason behind the understanding of how he got turned on earlier and how he was doing yet again now.

Kai blushed more obviously and shyly nodded. "If-if you're being serious?" He whispered, making it a question.

"I am" Tyson mumbled in response before he tugged Kai into them bathroom so quickly Kai didn't have chance to even blink and the door was locked.

And as both knew deep down they were really in love...

...they proceeded to show it, and show how much they'd really _grown up_.

**THE END

* * *

**

Liah: There we go I hope you like Just some drabble I wrote at 10 o'clock at night when bored ;

Kai: -growls- you made me look stupid...

Liah: you are stupid... –rolls eyes-

Tyson: Please review


End file.
